Trust
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: Wally and Roy test each others' trust in the other. Roy/Wally Slash


Alright~ To fulfill the other half of my promise, here is the Wally/Roy pairing~

Now, if you REALLY want to see a pairing (Please limit it to the Team and Red Arrow; maybe Batman, Flash, Superman, and other Leaguers (Within reason)), just ask and I'll do my best to write it~ Please do not ask for a character of which we have little to no information on (e.g. Zatara) If I have already written the pairing, feel free to leave a word you would like the story to be based off of~

**Update**: Pay no attention to the above paragraph, my hands are tied with school-work and the like, please do not get your hopes up for a writer possibly writing your suggestion, because I won't be able to; thank you to, Angelic-Rapture for reminding me I had this A/N here and that I can't actually fulfil my half of the promise.

Warnings: SLASH, still don't know why I write these slash warnings -_-

Disclaimer: Does not own Young Justice, but is happy about them airing episodes in Canada =D and airing the new episodes soon in America =D But is sad that they start airing them AFTER I get back into school =(

Trust

"Hi Roy~" Wally chirped, after finally being let into Roy's apartment, and 'let in' apparently meant that Roy opened the door slightly and Wally ran inside.

"Hello, Wally," Roy said dully, his eyes wandering over to where Wally was: the-boy-who-never-sleeps currently sat on his couch.

"What's wrong?" Wally asked, speeding over from his position on the couch, placing a hand on Roy's shoulder, his emerald eyes staring concerned into Roy's blue ones.

"You barged into my house!"

"You said 'Come in!'" Wally retorted, pulling his hand off Roy's shoulder.

"I said it sarcastically after you ran in," Roy said in a huff, glaring at Wally.

"You still said it~" Wally said, wagging a finger at Roy, as if he were scolding him.

"So, if I said, 'Drop dead,' after you died, you could drop dead again, just because I said it?" Roy asked, his arms crossed across his chest, eyebrow raised.

"That's totally different!" Wally shouted, crossing his arms over his chest looking away from Roy.

"How?"

"Because! It proves me wrong..." Wally trailed off, and Roy let out a laugh.

"Go sit on the couch or something," Roy told him.

"I don't want to!" Wally exclaimed, and latched onto Roy's well-muscled arm, causing a blush to rush to Roy's face; Wally's hands were warm, and Wally is sexy, you can't blame Roy!

"So, you're going to watch me change?" Roy said, attempting to shake the speedster off of his arm.

"Why do you have to change!" Wally asked, much like a child ("why, why, why?"), before taking a look at Roy, his clothing was stained in several places with sweat, and he was currently sweating profusely; though Wally doubted this was due to his work out.

"Because, I feel gross right now. And quite frankly, I don't like the smell of my overbearing sweat."

Wally responded too quickly, "I like it!"

"..._you_ like the smell of my overbearing sweat?" Roy asked confused.

"It's..._you,_" Wally said in a quiet voice, taking in a deep breath, taking in Roy in all his sweaty, musky scented goodness.

Roy coughed uncomfortably, "okay, then. I'm going to go now," Roy said uncomfortably as he dashed out of sight. Wally smirked to himself as he settled down on Roy's couch. Wally slightly flinched when he heard Roy slam the bathroom door.

Wally turned his head when he heard Roy open it again, to be met with the sight of Roy pulling down his shirt, allowing Wally to get a peek at Roy's abs. Wally flushed at this and quickly turned his head, as if to pretend he didn't know Roy was there.

"So tell me, how's the "club house hang out" with the other kids?" Roy asked as he plopped onto the couch beside Wally, matting his wet hair with a towel.

"Fine. We even got a new member after _her_. He took the Helmet of Fate," Wally said, staring into the blank television in front of him, Roy could hear the venom in his voice when he said 'her'; even if Wally didn't like Roy not being on the team, Roy was liking being a lone hero.

"Really? So whose "partner" is he?" Roy asked, reaching for the remote on the coffee table in front of Wally.

"Zatara's? I don't know; but he's really cool, except I think he hits on people too much." Wally said nonchalantly, staring at the television, Roy gave a dry laugh.

"You think _he_ hits on too many people?"

"Hey! I like the kid, good fighter, intelligent; but if you're going to hit on a person the _same_ gender as you," Wally shuddered.

"Then what would you call, 'it's... _you_'?" Roy reiterated seductively, leaning in close to Wally, so that their noses were almost touching.

The television suddenly turned on, "_Hello Megan!_" And the audience laughed, but neither Roy nor Wally were paying attention, they were too busy staring into each other's eyes.

Wally lightly pressed his lips to Roy's, "Playful banter," Roy smashed their lips together again.

"You know? You're really bad at 'playful banter'," Roy whispered, furiously kissing Wally back.

He soon began placing kisses along Wally's jaw line. Roy was leaning over Wally, their legs intertwined in weird yet comfortable positions and angles.

"And what about you? You're not exactly Mister Mystery and Seductive either," Wally said, his hands gripping Roy's auburn hair, he pulled Roy into a rough kiss.

"At least I don't try too hard. I actually got a person to like _me_ being _me,_" Roy said, stripping Wally of his shirt to place kisses down Wally's chest.

"You saying you don't like _moi_?" Wally asked through his moans.

"I'm saying that I have _sex appeal,_" Roy said, tracing Wally's abdominal muscles with his tongue, Wally shuddered.

"Wait," at Wally's request, Roy immediately stopped, looking concerned.

"I'm sorry, am I going to fast?" Roy apologised sincerely (Wally thanked the heavans he heard _Roy,_ _apologise sincerely_), staring into Wally's eyes.

"I-I don't think I can do this," Wally whispered. Roy sat up and pulled Wally's head to his chest.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Roy said soothingly, patting and running his fingers through Wally's soft hair.

"Thanks, Roy," Wally said softly, he tried to focus on the television; however, his vision remained hazy and all he could hear was Roy's heartbeat. It was alluring; being a speedster he often had full vision, he needed to see how the world transformed; be it a forest to a desert to the sea to a mountain, he needed to see. Yet he couldn't focus, it was nice. He felt something over his head. Roy was helping him pull his shirt back on. He wiped his eyes, and looked at Roy, "I'm sorry."

Roy's eyes widened with confusion, "Why?"

"For not...being...ready," he whispered.

"Wally. You're fifteen, I didn't expect you to be," Roy said softly, placing a chaste kiss to Wally's hair.

"Then...why?"

"I wanted to see how much you trusted me."

"So how'd I do?" Wally asked smiling a goofy smile.

"You passed with flying colours," Roy said, placing another kiss to Wally's forehead. Wally blushed at the contact.

"Looks like it's my turn to test your trust," Wally said, as he moved to straddle Roy, kissing him passionately.

When Wally opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of Roy's chest in his face. Roy had his arms wrapped around Wally, and Wally's arms lay on Roy's shoulders; they were currently lying on Roy's queen-sized bed; Wally vaguely remembered asking Roy if he felt lonely on such a large bed. Wally groaned when he heard his cell phone buzz.

"Hello?" He rasped out, when he finally managed to reach it without waking Roy.

"Wally? Where are you? You needed to be here an hour ago. We're all worried," Robin's voice came through the receiver, "except for Artemis, she's insisting that we'll be better off without you."

"I'm sorry, I had a date," Wally said, smiling to himself, as he traced circles lightly above Roy's skin, not even bothering to comment on Artemis.

"Wally, you're late because of a date? Batman won't be happy~" Robin said, giggling at the thought.

"I'll be there as soon as I find my pants," Wally said, then slapped himself at his mistake. Robin had screamed into his phone.

"YOU! REALLY? WHO! YOU MUST TELL ME!" Robin squealed into the speaker.

"What are you? A girl? I'll tell you if my date says it's okay," Wally said, as Roy moaned slightly, Wally had finally made contact with Roy's skin, "Like I said, be there when I find my pants. Give me ten more minutes." He then hung up the phone, most likely going to get an earful from Robin and Batman when he got back.

"Morning Sunshine," Wally cooed, stroking Roy's face.

"Now I'm Sunshine?" Roy grunted, pulling Wally into a passionate kiss.

"Sorry Sunshine, I gotta go. Team meeting," Wally said, pulling on various articles of clothing, many of which were probably not his. Roy threw his face into his pillow

"Don't kill yourself, alright? I might want to see you later," Roy murmured into his pillow.

"Oh, and I might tell Robin we had sex. Is that alright?" Wally asked as he pressed a kiss to Roy's temple.

"Don't tell Batman, though. He'll go on and on about compromising ourselves on missions," Roy once again murmured into his pillow.

"Hey. I trust you," Wally said, kissing Roy on the lips.

"I trust you too," Roy said, kissing him back, "Now go save the world."

* * *

><p>Happy days~ Btw the character I mentioned, probably just a light mention, not even given a name XD Though I felt like I needed to mention Doctor Fate, I mean Wally promised to find a host for him, so I'm hoping it <em>might<em> turn into a sub plot or something in canon. =D Though he may become a full blown OC...which is weird because I already like the character, yet I hate OC's...wonder how that will go...xD

**Update:** I've turned the OC I mentioned here into a full-blown OC fic, "Doctor Fake", read if you wish~

Anyways~ I hope you liked this fic. To me it felt kind of...awkward transitionally. Be that as it may, it was only in the beginning, in my opinion.

FrankandJoe3, did u notice me playing the Gender Game?

If you like, leave a review, and if you liked my style, read and review my other fics~ (Though I've been told that a lot of my one-shots are not entirely the same; so if you didn't like this fic, then perhaps checking a few of my others will leave this taste out of mind~)


End file.
